


Jack's Love Lost at Sea

by DangerousChicken



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousChicken/pseuds/DangerousChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A violent storm hits the sea while Jack Sparrow and Will Turner sail their ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Love Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own POTC or anything of it, I just write stories. If you are offended by M/M relationship then this story is not for you. If not, then have a good time!

It had been days that Jack Sparrow had been searching the high seas for his beloved friend and comrade, Will Turner. Only days before had Mr. Turner gone missing when a strong lightning storm struck, causing the ship to be tossed violently among the waves. It was during that time Will must have fallen overboard and was swept away. With a heavy heart, Jack fought back tears hoping that Will was still alive. The ship was very lonely without Mr. Turner. Taking sips from his bottle of rum, Jack drew sketches of Will to pass the time. He would hold the sketches up in the sunlight to see his finished work only to cause him more heartache. By nightfall, Jack had spent himself with rum, singing, and art-- that he passed out on the ship's floor. 

The night had passed and it was late morning. It was another clear and breezy day over the horizon. Mr. Sparrow was suddenly awakened by a loud thud. His dark-lined brown eyes popped open in surprise. Jack swiftly sprung himself up. Stumbling and trying to keep his balance he made his way across the ship to see what had caused the thud. Mr. Sparrow arrived to the edge of the ship and looked over. He was amazed to see that he had reached a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Jack studied the place a moment and found it safe enough to take a closer look. Leaving the ship, Mr. Sparrow walked around the lonely island looking for signs of life. He strolled among the palm trees and thoughts of his friend, Will, began torture him again. Jack wished he had told him how he really felt. If he had the chance again, he would. Mr. Sparrow put his thoughts aside and tried to place his attention back on the island. It was a nice place he could call home. It was the right size and safe most of all. A nice home for him and Will he thought. Exhausted from his grief, Jack fell to his knees and let himself fall face down onto the ground knocking himself out. It was far better for the pirate to sleep than to stay up in sorrows. As Mr. Sparrow laid there face-down in the grass, someone had been watching him the whole time. From behind a large palm tree, Will had been observing the pirate and found his grief to be somewhat sweet but a little funny as well. Mr. Turner was filled with joy that Jack had found him unknowingly. Slowly Will walked over to the pirate to try and wake him. Arriving at Jack's side, Will kneeled down and began to turn him onto his back. The pirate was out cold. Mr. Turner sat there looking Jack over and reached over to grab a small twig from the ground. Gently, Will poked Mr. Sparrow in the cheek with the branch and waited for a reaction. Jack remained still. Will tossed the branch aside and thought he'd let the pirate sleep. He looked exhausted. Without warning Jack opened his eyes pulled out his knife and pointed it at Will. Shocked, Will gasped and yelled, "Its me Jack! Will!" Getting to his feet Mr. Sparrow kept the knife pointed at Will. Mr. Turner backed up a few steps and put his hands up in defense as Jack carefully observed him. The pirate looked at Will head to toe noticing his torn tunic and pants ripped revealing his thighs. Mr. Sparrow dropped his knife to the ground and wiping his brow he flung his long dark hair back. "Well alas, you're ok!" Jack bowed to greet Will. Mr. Turner grinned and was happy as well not knowing what to say. Mr. Sparrow nodded and said, "Come lets celebrate shall we?" Will cringed and was uneasy not quite understanding the pirate's intentions. He followed Jack's lead. Mr. Sparrow led the way acting as if nothing had ever happened. They made their way through the palm trees and Jack left Will a little behind. Will ran to catch up saying, "Jack! Wait, not so fast!" The pirate had already reached the shore and Will ran up behind him. Jack was standing there silent overlooking the vast ocean. He watched as his ship had sailed away into the horizon, leaving them abandoned. Shocked, Mr. Turner cried out, "Oh, our ship! Its gone!" Jack nodded in agreement and then suddenly turned around to face Will. Will backed up as the the pirate walked towards him swiftly. "Jack? Whoa!" Jack grabbed Mr. Turner by both arms and pulled him in and kissed him long and hard. In surprise, Will struggled but not for long. He gave into Mr. Sparrow's lips and began to devour them. They both could barely take breaths between their kiss and fell to the sandy floor below. Mr. Turner laid back with Jack on top of him continuously kissing one another. The two had missed one another deeply that words alone could not say. Will slowly pulled away from Mr. Sparrow's lips and was about to speak. The pirate placed his finger gently over Will's lips, and interrupted, saying, "Shhhhhh...We have a long way to go, my friend." He drunkenly whispered. "Our ship is gone, so there is no use to fuss about it now. We shall discuss it in the morning!" Mr. Turner tried again to speak, but Jack pushed him back down and leaned in to kiss him again. After a few moments of kissing passionately and hugging one another, Mr. Sparrow loosened Will and said, "I've looked all over for you, I was so worried. How lucky I am to have found you again!" Will smiled and replied, "I thought I'd never see you again, Mr. Sparrow. So strange, I could never had said this to you before." Jack responded in assurance, "Perhaps it took this tragedy to bring us to our truth. I've learned my lesson, Will. I will never let you go as long as we both shall live!" They continued their lovemaking on the beach being grateful that they were reunited. 

The end.

 

Written, 2-6-16 by slushdove07


End file.
